What If?
by purplehaired-beauty
Summary: What if Rachel said yes
1. The Answer

Chapter 1

It's been 4 days since he's asked and I still don't know. I love him I really do, but should I say yes. I mean, I can't stand to lose him. He means so much to me, and I don't want to hurt him. I'm going to breadsticks this evening with him. He wants to talk about what's going on with us with Burt and his Mother. I started thinking of all the things I could say to him, rehearsing over and over. But the fact of the matter is that I don't know what to say to him, and I don't think I can even face him. I knew what to do. I'll call my mom; she always knows the right thing to do. As I got off my bed my cell rang and it was Finn "Answer it I told myself!" I looked at the phone I knew I had too. "Hey" I said sounding very off "Hey so just calling to make sure you're coming" he said trying not to sound sad. "I'll be there don't worry" I said reassuring him. "Alright, I have to go get ready, love you Rachel." he said "love you" i whispered as I hung up the phone. I dialed my mom. For some reason her voice always calms me when I'm anxious about something. "Hello" she said "Hi mommy" I said sounding kind of off "are you okay sweetheart?" she asked sounding worried "Finn proposed" I said "what did you say?" she asked calmly "I didn't say anything" I answered "How do you feel about him?" she asked me "I love him with all my heart" I told her "Well then I'm very happy for you listen to you heart and always do the thing that scares you." She told me, not a pinch of anger in her voice. "Thanks mom, I got to go get ready" I told her "Love you Honey" she told me "Love you too."

_6:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I only have a half an hour before its time to get ready for the dinner date with Finn. I put on my pink dress, black tights and a pair of heels. Brushed out my hair and grabbed my purse, then headed out the door and I noticed the mailbox flag was up. I ran up to the mailbox and opened it and I saw it my letter from NYADA. I grabbed it and tore it open and read:

_Dear Ms. Rachel Berry_,

_We are happy to inform you that NYADA has gladly accepted you. We read over your application and we were very pleased of what we see. I hope you will grace us with your presents next year on our campus._

_Sincerely,_

_The NYADA board of Commissions_

I was accepted. They want me! I have to tell Finn, I thought as I scurried down the street waving it in my hand like a mad woman screaming and shouting. Finn was waiting outside for me I jumped into his arms and right then and there it felt as if I always belonged there." Your very happy" he said as he held me tightly "they want me babe, they really do" I whispered in his ear "Wow, Rachel I'm so proud of you." He said.

"Oh and I have to show you something" he added as he showed me a letter identical to mine. "You applied?" I asked "I told Kurt not to tell you, I wanted to tell you at the right time." He told me as he picked me up and swung me around. I looked at him and I felt safe and most of all, home. Then my heart began to flutter and I knew exactly what I needed to do and I let one thing slip out "Yes." I said softly looking deep into his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked looking into my eyes "Yes" I finished as I gestured to my ring less hand as he looked at my hand this big grin showed up on his face as he pulled the little box out of his pocket. I held out my hand and he slipped the ring on my finger. I squealed of excitement then he kissed me softly but then it deepened as he held me there in his arms I felt that I was home and I was safe and this was where I wanted to stay.

_Finn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Rachel is so adorable I can't imagine my life without her I promise I will love her for the rest of our life together. It's time to face Mom and Burt I know she's worried but I believe we can do it as long as she loves me she grabbed my hand and squeezed it "Ready?" I asked her I could feel her tensing up "Don't let go of me." She said looking at me "Never." I said reassuring her she sighed and we walked in there was Burt and my mom was sitting there wondering why I had called them here and they would soon find out why I called them here "Finn what's going on?" Burt asked me "Me and Rachel want to tell you something" I told him and my mom as Rachel was sliding in the booth. "Is she pregnant?" Burt asked as they both began to stare at her belly. "No something else." I said as I grabbed Rachel's hand and showed it to them. "Oh! Finn you proposed?" my mom asked sounding sincere "Yes and Rachel accepted." I told them Burt still looking in shock "Burt you okay?" Rachel asked him. "Yes just a little shocked." he told her still just staring off into space. "We're very happy for you Finn and Rachel have you set a date?" she asked me and Rachel "No we haven't" Rachel told them "oh but we must go I have to tell my parents nice seeing you Carole and Burt" she added "bye Rachel see you at home Finn." Burt said as my mom was rummaging through her purse. We left the restaurant and we got in the car I leaned over and kissed her softly. "Forever" I whispered.


	2. Dads Are Awesome

Chapter 2

_Rachel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Time to tell my dads. I thought as I kissed Finn, he always seems to take my mind off things. So tomorrow we tell my dads and then Monday the glee club. This might actually work out then me and Finn could start our life together. Finn took me home I went up to my room showered put my hair in one braid down my back put on sweats and a tank. "Rachel?" my dad's said as they knocked on my door "Yes?" I said softly. "Can we come in?" they asked. "Sure" I told them while I climbed on to my bed and climbed under the covers. "How was dinner with Burt and Carole?" they asked. "Good, it was fun." I told them. "that's good are you pregnant?" one of them asked me I wasn't sure who "nooooo!" I screamed. "Well you have been acting out of it lately so we thought maybe." They said. "Well I'm not, so I'm going to bed goodnight." I told as I turned off the light and closed my eyes "Night darling" they said as they kissed me on my head and closed the door. I drifted off in to a blissful sleep.

_The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up did not move and I just stared at the ceiling thinking about how I was going to break it to my dad's. They should react well, I think at least Finn might laugh that they thought I was pregnant. He might not think it that funny so we will see later. I jumped out of bed and began debating what outfit to wear. It's between a purple dress with black flats and a red and white dress with red flats. I decided to put on my red and white dress. Then save my purple dress for school but I'll wear my black heel's so I will look very pretty for our Announcement to the glee club. I don't usually wear heels to school but this is a special day. Mercedes & Kurt are sleeping over tonight so I'll tell them this evening cause Mercedes needs to talk about something I have a feeling it's involving Sam. I need Finn right now. I need him to tell me everything's going to work out. He always makes me feel better no matter what's going on in our life. I went to my bathroom and Brushed my hair did my makeup then got dressed. "Rachel! Finn's here" One of my dad's said. "I'll be right down" I yelled I finished everything and I ran downstairs to find Finn talking to my dad's in a cute purple shirt with a pink tie with a bouquet of flowers. "Rach, you look very pretty" he told me as he handed me the flowers and kissed me on the cheek. "Where are you guys headed this afternoon?" my dad asked him. "Well I had wanted to talk to you guys about me and Rachel if that's alright?" he told them as he wrapped one of his arms around me. "Of course" he replied gesturing us to the family room Finn sat on the couch with my dad's and I sat in the loveseat. "What's on your mind?" They asked us. "I proposed to Rachel and she said yes. We're both going to attend NYADA together in the fall." He told as he grabbed my hand to show them the ring. "I opened my first credit card to buy this for her" he added "Wow, well thank god!" my dad told him "Excuse me?" Finn asked them "We thought Rachel was pregnant but I'm glad it's just this you have Our Blessing," they told us. "Love you Guys" I blurted out and I ran over and gave them a big hug and grabbed Finn's hand "Bye we will see you later" I told them as we left the room "We did it!" I told him as he kissed me. "Let's go to lunch, I need to change." He told me as we left my house. We drove to his house. I always loved Finn's room. I was glad when he finally got rid of his cowboy wallpaper and painted his room Blue when they moved in with Kurt and Burt. I sat on his bed and waited for him to change. Where would we live? How would we support ourselves? I thought to myself "Ready?" Finn asked as he came from the bathroom. I nodded "To the Movies?" he asked with a smile "to the movies" I agreed as I grabbed his hand. I could get used to seeing his face every day waking up to his face beside mine growing and old and having children.


	3. The Incident

**Sorry it took so long i've been very busy,enjoy and if i get more than 5 revieaws the next chapter will be very long enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

Finn was taking me to see "The Vow" which I'm super excited for since I love Channing Tatum. We watched the movie I even saw Finn crying at one point. He says it was just allergies but that's what they all say. I loved that even though she didn't regain her memory she still fell in love with him all over again. I hope if that ever happened we would still be together. Our love would prevail.

"Ready to go?" he whispered to me as he got up and stretched his legs.

"Yep"

"I'm beat, let's go"

We left the movie theater and Finn took me too his house to get Kurt drove to Mercedes house grabbed her dropped us all of at my house.

"See you tomorrow" he told me as he kissed my nose

"Bye" I mumbled as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

He got back in the car with a big smile on his face. We went up to my room and had a twilight marathon. Twilight no one had any feelings towards it, New moon Kurt cried his eyes out Mercedes and me love them both were Team Switzerland. Eclipse was cute I loved when Edward proposed it reminded me of when Finn proposed to me. Breaking Dawn is my favorite book. I was mad they broke it up into two movies. The wedding was just as I pictured it.

"It's so beautiful" Kurt wept as they said their vows. Mercedes was falling asleep.

"I have a secret promise not to tell anyone" I told them as Mercedes woke for her sleep

"Whaat?" Mercedes wailed as she sat upright

"Finn proposed to me and we are getting married" I squealed as I pulled the ring out and showed them.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR." Mercedes yelled as she grabbed the ring.

"Don't mess with us Rachel!" Kurt wailed

"I'm not lying I swear you can call Finn" I reassured him

"I'm in love with Finn and I want to spend the rest of my life with him you got the Kurt." I told him

"Well I support you and Finn" Mercedes said to me while she gave me a hug

"I'm going to talk to Blaine" Kurt mumbled rummaging through his bag for his phone.

"I'm excited for you Rachel" Mercedes told me as Kurt mumbled something to Blaine on the phone.

We fell asleep because we all had a tiring day. Tomorrow was going to be a long day

_1AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Rachel" Mercedes said as she shook me

"Huh? What's wrong?" I mumbled

"I love Sam even more than Shane" she murmured to me.

I hugged her and comforted her I told her these things that always seem to make me feel better "Listen to your heart and follow what you feel" I whispered to her as we fell asleep.

_The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Rise and shine" I familiar voice sang to us as we opened our eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kurt fully clothed and ready for school. He had a tray with the aromas of the figures on the place amazed me.

"Breakfast" he yelled as he grabbed the cover on the tray and pulled it of revealing two plates ready to be eaten.

"Mhmmm" Mercedes mumbled as she lifted herself of the bed it took us about 40 minutes to get ready we rushed to school. We got there right before school started.

"Ready?" Finn whispered from behind me

"You scared me" I told as he shut me up with a kiss. I grabbed his hand and place it into mine. We walked to glee club hand and hand. Everyone was there waiting for us.

"Glad you could join us" Mr. Shue said sarcastically

"We need to say something first" Finn said sternly. Mr. Shue gestured to the floor Finn and I went and stood there.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED" I blurted out to everyone. They sat there in pure silence until it registered in their minds.

"NOOOOO" Tina wailed

"Are you pregnant?" Puck asked

"Yea are you?" Santana added

Brittany sat there in awe not knowing what to say

"Good for you" Artie and Sam both told us.

"Wow" Mike muttered

"Interesting" Quinn said while she went into shock.

The rest of glee club was blah not much to do but sing songs we were working on our regionals numbers. By lunchtime it was pouring outside I disliked rain it was all wet and cold. Quinn decided she was going to take me dress shopping after school. I guess Quinn has excepted that Finn loves me not her. I asked her to be my maid of honor because she would be a good fit. The rest of the school day felt like the rest of my life. It rained continuously throughout the day.

"Ready to go Rachel" Quinn asked me as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yep"

"So where to first ?" Quinn asked as she unlocked her car.

"The mall I guess" I said to her as she opened the door to the passenger side. The rain started to get pretty heavy after we left the got to the mall and Quinn went crazy getting all the different dresses. She took me to Forever 21 stuck me in a dressing room. She gave me white ,pink, yellow, purple colored dresses and all different styles long, short, mermaid ,poufy.

Quinn got a hold of my wallet bought 3 dresses the next store we went to was DSW. That one was quick she bought me 2 pairs of heels. Finn texted me "Hope you bought something amazing". We decided we needed to go the food court we sat and sipped some soda and munched on some fries.

"I'll soon be off to college and you'll soon be a married woman" Quinn told me.

"I always thought it would be the other way around" she added.

"We will be off to college too just after we tie the knot" I added

We finished up or fries and headed out to her car. It had started raining again but it was raining cats and dog's it was coming down hard. She got on highway and there was this big slow Truck in-front of us. Quinn is the worst person to drive with because she gets angry about the slow drivers. We passed it and she got off the highway her phone began to ring she put it in her lap rummaged through it a little. She let go of the wheel got her phone and she lost control of the car. It swerved we grabbed the wheel and tried to straighten it out. It drove of the road into a pole and then it all went black.


	4. The New And Improved

**SORRY IT TOOK ****SO LONG. ENJOY! 3**

Finn~

Sam and the boys took me out bowling. It's snowing super hard out.

"To Finn's last nights as a man" Puck exclaimed

"Congrats Buddy" Blaine told me

"Finn have you heard from Rachel?" Kurt asked me

"No why?"

"Her dad's said she was supposed to be home to hours ago but never showed up and they can't get a hold of Quinn either and neither can her mom." He added

"Sounds Serious" Sam said

I called their phones they both went straight to voice mail. The boys drove to the mall searched the place couldn't find them.

"This is getting me nervous" Artie told us

"Excuse me have you seen to girls a Brunette that dresses like a toddler and a Blonde that dresses kinds hippy-ish" I asked the Mall cop

"Do you know them?" he replied

"Yes the brunette is my fiancé" I told him proudly

"You're going to want to get to the hospital as fast as you can they got in to an accident about two miles east of the mall" he said as he answered someone on his radio.

That couldn't have been Rachel she wouldn't get in an accident. We rushed to the car and drove as fast as we could to the hospital. By the time we got there Quinn's mom and Rachel's dads were there.

"Is she here?" I asked

"Room 496B." he answered flatly

"Go Finn." Kurt said as he pushed me down the hall.

430C, 449A, 470B, all the room's flew by me as I rushed to her finally 496B I entered the room it was very dark a little too dark. I flipped the light gently to see Rachel covered in bandages. She looked barely alive like she was hanging on by a thread. Tears began falling down my face as I sat next to the bed. I buried my head my hands.

"Rachel?" I choked I continued to repeat her name but still no answer.

"She's in a coma the doctor said." Someone told me as I sat there.

"And Quinn?" I asked the voice.

"Oh, she's fine, a little banged up but nothing as bad as Rachel." The voice answered.

"Oh, poor Rachel." I murmured to myself. The voice began to cry I realized who the voice was.

"Quinn it's not your fault." I told the voice.

"Yes…yes it is!" she cried

"No it could have happened to anyone." I pleaded

"But it happened to me! And Rachel is practically dead now because of me!" she screamed

I went behind the curtain to see Quinn laying in an identical bed and hospital gown to Rachel. She had her arms around her knees rocking herself with her eyes full of tears.

"She'll be better soon you just wait and see." I told her not believing the words myself.

"You think so?" she asked me.

"I know so." I stated loud and clear.

The days went bye and Rachel's condition stayed the same I visited her every day after school. They were trying to convince her dad's to take her off life support because she will never get better but they didn't listen. Weeks went by as I still sat vigilant at her bedside.

Quinn and I had decided to go to the hospital she missed her so we went to visit. We got there with some subway we were hungry and it was on the way. Rachel started to stir I thought it was me but Quinn saw her too.

"Is that subway?" she asked in a muffled voice.

We laughed she woke up because of our subway.

"Yes honey it is." I told her.

"Um…Quinn is this your friend?" she asked her in an awkward voice.

"Yes and your fiancée Finn." Quinn told her.

"No… I'm not engaged, and I've never met this person." She told her firmly.

"Rachel stop messing around." I said jokingly.

"Nurse!" she screamed. A nurse immediately entered the room.

"What's the problem?" the nurse asked her.

"There's a stranger in my room." she said those words felt like dagger's as they escaped her lips. She honestly has no idea who I am.

"He is your fiancé." The nurse answered

"No he's not I have no idea how idea he is." She yelled.

"Rach, its fine." Quinn told her as she came over to her side and gave her a half hug.

"Finn, could you leave the room for a minute." The nurse asked me.

"Quinn, I want to go home." She muttered.

"I know…I know."

The Nurse and I left the room. I felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come out.

"Finn I know the must be hard but you have to consider that it's not forever she's just been her brain has been damaged somehow, so she's going to be discharged. We want her to go back to her normal routine and maybe her recollection of you or whatever else she may not remember will come back." The nurse told me.

"I can take her home." I volunteered

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea since she has no idea who you are." The nurse added.

"Oh…ok." I said shaky. I felt like vomiting the woman I love had no idea who I was and that made me feel awful to add to that I can barely even talk to her since she doesn't know who I am. That's when the tears came they followed down my cheeks like a waterfall. I tried to pull back my tears but there was no stopping them.

"I'll call her father's." the nurse told me as she walked away looking at her notebook writing and taking notes.

I slunk to the floor and buried my head in my face. The memories flooded back to me as my eyes filled with tears.

5 MIUNTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We got here as fast as we could." Hiram told me

I pointed to the door and they ran in to see her. I stayed in the doorway peeking in watching them comfort her. She dressed and they got her things then left the room.

"Ready?" Quinn asked. I nodded and we made our way to my car.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled from over at her dad's car.

Quinn ran over to her they talked for a few minutes laughed and she ran back over.

"Rachel just asked me to go shopping with her." Quinn said sounding very cheery.

"Oh nice." I said flatly.

She laughed for a few minutes. The car ride home was silent. I dropped Quinn off and headed home.

Kurt and Blaine were outside waiting for me.

"Well how is she?" Kurt asked ambushing me as I got out of the car.

"Fine" I muttered.

"What do you mean fine?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't you go to her house and find out maybe she remembers you." I shouted.

"Wait does she remember you?" Kurt mumbled.

I shook my head and went inside. I went up to my room and just cried on my bed and let it all out.

_**Rachel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

My dad's took me home and showed me to my room. This room is awful it looks like Barbie and Strawberry Shortcake threw up in there. I went in my closet to change and all of the clothes looked like I stole them from toddlers. I got a big garbage bag threw everything out in my closet and everything pink and fuzzy in my bedroom. I called up Quinn she said Puck was taking her out but he would take us. I told my dad's apparently, I had money saved they showed me where. I took about most of it they gave me $100.

I sat out on the front yard and waiting for them.

"Hey Rachel." Puck yelled.

"Hey Puck!" I said sweetly in a voice mimicking his.

He laughed really loud and Quinn shook her head. I wonder if they're dating it seems like they are I kind of hope they are because Quinn deserves to be happy.

"Are you coming?" Quinn asked me.

I nodded and headed to the car jumped in and we made our way to the mall. I wasn't really listening to their conversation it was something about Super Mario Brothers. The only thing on my mind was Finn and how he said we were engaged but I didn't love him how was I supposed to love someone I didn't know.

"So where you want to go in the mall?" Quinn asked me.

"Victoria's Secret?" Puck Muttered as Quinn punched him in the arm.

"Owe." He added with a huge grin on his face.

"I was thinking Forever 21, Express, and Abercrombie & Fitch all that jazz."

"You sure?" she asked

"I need to break away from this toddler stuff. It makes me feel like I'm five years old."

"I like the new Rachel." Puck Stated.

"Me too" Quinn added

Puck drove us to the mall he insisted on helping me pick out clothes because we needed the male perspective. I let him it made no difference to me. We basically went for girl next door clashes with punk rocker chick. Our first stop was forever 21 we bought a whole lot of half shirts, skinny jeans, skirts, sundresses. Puck picked out a leather jacket that apparently was mandatory to own one Quinn said he even bought her one. Quinn picked out a few wavy tank tops. We looked at jewelry got me big rings some beaded necklaces.

The next stop was DSW shoes were a must! We bought a pair of knee high boots, black, red, and tan pumps. A pair of boots with a fur lining then we got a pair off white wedges and called it a day by ending at the food court.

Puck got a cheese burger and me and Quinn shared fries.

"Remember..." Quinn trailed off.

"It's ok Q I remember bits and pieces of things." I told her reassuring her.

"Well that's progress!" Puck blurted.

"You excited about going back to school?" she asked me.

"I can't wait wear some of these clothes." I squealed.

We all laughed finished up our food and Puck drove me home and my dad's examined the clothes I bought exchanged a few awkward glances here and there but they nodded in approval. I ran up to my room and began to unpack the new me and throw away the old me. After Unpacking everything I fell asleep tomorrow would be my first day back to school and I couldn't wait to show the world the new and improved Rachel Berry.

**HOW DID I DO? I WORKED HARD ON THIS ONE WHAT WITH SCHOOL AND GLEE CLUB MY LIFE'S BEEN PRETTY HECTIC.**

**LOVE, SHAYLAH**


	5. A Thousand Years

**ENJOY MAH FRIENDS! :)**

My alarm woke me up and the music kind of freaked me out. I think it was Barbara Streisand my obsession over Barbara Streisand had not changed I still worship her deeply.

"Good Morning Sweetheart." My dad's sang as the waltzed into my room.

"Morning." I told them as I made my way to the bathroom.

My hair drove me a tad insane I couldn't figure out what to do with it. My mind was telling me to leave it but instead I took some scissors and cut it too about a little farther than my chin. I jumped in the shower took a quick shower then laid out my clothes. I threw on my hot pink half-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I slipped on my half boots then threw my hair into a ponytail. My dad's gave me a twenty dollar bill and gave me a quick hug.

Puck was outside waiting for me I laughed wondering why he was here.

"I thought you might want a lift?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks!" I said running up to the car.

"You forgot this yesterday." He said passing me my leather jacket.

"Oh thanks that will work perfectly with my outfit!" I squealed.

He laughed and we drove to school with him singing along to almost every song that popped on the radio. We pulled up to school and I began to freak a little.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded got out of his car threw my leather jacket on made my way to school puck threw a pair of sunglasses to me I put them on because everyone was staring and quite frankly it started to creep me out then Blaine and some boy ran up to me embraced me.

"Rachel how are you?" The boy asked.

"Fine… I take it your Blaine's boyfriend." I asked him.

"Yes that's true." The boy said flatly.

"Do I Know you?" I asked him.

"Rachel, I'm Kurt your best friend." He stated

"Blaine and Kurt I'll see you later." I mumbled as I ran off.

"Wait…" they yelled as I ran off.

How could I not remember my best friend? If he's my best friend I should know him. Quinn ran into me on my way to the girl's bathroom.

"Welcome Back!" she squealed.

"Thanks." I sighed

She hugged me and led me to the choir room. was writing on the board. Tina and Mike were talking to Brittany. Santana was filing her nails. Mercedes was whispering with Sam about something.

"Welcome!" he said "Would you like to join glee club?" he added.

"Mr…" Quinn began.

"Sure!" I squealed.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jaia Woods." I answered.

"Welcome what would you like to sing?" he said.

"How about "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri?" I asked him.

The music started as Finn and Puck walked in Quinn went over filled them in.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more._

"Wow, Welcome to New Directions!" He said beginning to clap. Everyone slowly joined in with cheering and such.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**


	6. Wanna go to Prom with me?

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG I PROMISE IT'S THE PROM EPISODE IT HAS TO BE GOOD IT'S VERY STEAMY ALREADY.**

"Wow, Welcome to New Directions!" He said beginning to clap. Everyone slowly joined in with cheering and such.

"Thanks it's great to be here." I giggled.

The rest of glee club was uneventful Santana asked me if I wanted to be her Co-Ho. I giggled at the thought of me and Santana getting along so I agreed it could be fun hanging with her. Mercedes wanted to sing a duet with me. I kindly accepted she had her thoughts set on "Want U Back." By Cher Lloyd

"So where you from?" Santana asked.

"New York." I gushed.

Quinn giggled with Puck as I said it. They knew the truth Kurt, Blaine and Finn knew too. I hope they wouldn't blab because I was having too much fun being Jaia.

"It must be fun in New York." She added "why'd you leave?"

"Parents and I Have family here."

"What's the Family's name?" she asked.

"Berry." I blurted and Puck & Quinn lost it Puck fell out of the chair because he was laughing so much.

"As in Rachel Berry?" she asked

I nodded "she's a sweet girl." She added.

Everyone gasped and looked at her as if she had three heads.

"What? She is."

"We all know that though we'd never thought you'd say that." They answer I giggled slightly.

"You people are unbelievable." She said.

"You going to Prom?" Britney asked

"I wasn't asked and I didn't about it?" I said sounding surprised.

"We need to get her a date!" she demanded.

I made my way to my next class and a boy stopped me.

"Hi." I blurted.

This boy got down on one knee pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

"Umm… I don't even know you're name." I muttered

"Well I'm Kale." He told me.

"Oh, I'm Jaia." I added.

"So is that a yes?" he asked

I nodded at him he smiled

He jumped up and cheered as he ran down the hallway.

I have no idea what I just got myself into but maybe it could be fun.

Finn was by my locker waiting for me this boy must have been pretty in love with me. I peered at my hand and I noticed I was wearing his ring. He smiled as he saw me glance at my hand.

"You remember me yet? I shook my head as he let out a timid sigh.

"Wanna go to prom with me?" he asked

"If you asked a few minutes earlier I would have said yes someone asked me already." He embraced me as a finished my sentence.

"I wish you knew how much I loved you." He whispered in my ear. My body was almost stunned when he said "love". It pained me so much because I couldn't remember him why couldn't I thought! Why did something like this happen to me?

I kissed him on the cheek and skidded away hastily. My hurt fluttered as I thought about him. I knew he might be something. Something worth trying.

FINN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel kissed me on the cheek. We're making progress I'm so happy I wonder who I'll take to prom no that Rachel's going with someone who I forgot to ask who it was! I should stand up and fight for HER! My love, My all, My everything.

_From the moment I met you_

_Everything changed_

_I knew I had to get you_

_What ever the pain_

_I had to take you and make you mine_

_(had to make you mine)_

_I would walk through the desert_

_I would walk down the isle_

_I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile_

_What ever it takes_

_It's fine_

_(what ever it takes its fine)_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_So put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_Cause its a stand up_

_I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing a piece of your heart_

_Every piece of your heart_

_I know your hearts been broken_

_Don't you give up_

_I'll be there yeah i know it_

_To fix you with love_

_It hurts me to think_

_That you've ever cried_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_So put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_Cause its a stand up_

_I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart_

_Every piece of your heart_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_So put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_Cause its a stand up_

_I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart_

_And then we'll steal us a car_

_And we will drive to the stars_

_I will give you the moon_

_It's the least i could do_

_If you give me the chance_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_So put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh ooh oh_

_Cause its a stand up_

_I'm a thief im a thief_

_You can call me a thief_

_I'm a thief im a thief_

_But you should know you're a part_

_I'm a thief im a thief_

_I'm only here_

_I'm a thief im a thief_

_Because you stole my heart_

_I'm a thief im a thief_

_So put your hands up_

_Oh oh ooh im a thief_

_Oh oh im a thief_

_Cause its a stand up_

_I won't be leaving till im finished stealing every piece of your heart_

_Cause you stole my heart_

_(together) oh oh oh ooh oh / im a thief_

_Call me a thief_

_(together) oh oh oh ooh oh / im a thief_

_But you should know you're a part_

_(together) oh oh oh ooh / im a thief_

_I'm only here_

_(together) oh oh oh ooh / im a thief_

_Cause you stole my heart._

I had a plan I knew exactly what I needed to do and I was going to do it.

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT KALE IT'S ALLPART OF MY MASTER PLAN. I PROM-ISE 3 3 REVIEW!**

**Oh and i'm becoming a directioner that's why i used "Stand Up" by them they'll be more 1D I PROM-ISE THAT ALSO.**


	7. Author's Note

**This an author's note I've been doing a lot of school work and I just saw the season finale of glee and as we speak I am balling my eyes out mainly because Finchel sort of kind of broke up and EVERYONE'S GRADUTADING but I'll finish my fanficiton my way not the way they did it. I'm still working on the chapter because you deserve a nice big chapter because of how supportive you've all been I hope You'll continue reading i'll make you proud i promise. :)**

**~islandcutie**

**P.S. if you have any ideas or suggestions i'm all ears**


	8. PROM

**ALRIGHT SO HERE'S YOUR SUPER LONG CHAPTER I WORKED HARD LOTS OF SONGS TELL ME HOW I DID**

I rushed home to go through my closet to see if I had bought anything Prom worthy. But sadly I had nothing Prom worthy I needed to go to I grabbed my bag and headed off to the dress store down the street "Cecilia's." There were tons if dresses I could go by styles or shades. It looked like a rainbow exploded all the colors every style.

"Can I help you?" a familiar voice asked. I spun around to see Kurt with a big smile on his face. His smile caught me off guard and then everything flooded back to me everything all the memories.

"Kurt?" I asked he shook his head and lead me to a dressing room.

"Rachel… you okay?" he wondered closing the dressing room door on me.

"I…remember...you." I mumbled

"You do?" he asked I nodded and sat down in the dressing room. He cheered as he ran off to an aisle

He re-appeared with a pile of dresses mile high of every color.

"Try all of these on." He demanded dumping all the dressed in my hands running off to get more. I tried each one on Kurt quietly sat out in a chair waiting for me with a pile on dresses adjacent to him growing bigger and bigger. I wailed in excitement as I slipped on a long hushed purple gown had sweetheart neckline with gems all down the sides I spun around in happiness as I flung the door open to let him feast his eyes on one of the prettiest dresses I'd ever seen.

"Rachel…you…you look stunning." He blurted as he covered his hand over his mouth.

"I do." I mouthed as I spun around in the dress.

I decided there was no point to continue looking for another dress so we moved to shoes. He picked out some Beige pumps that went perfectly so I slid them on and I felt as if this complete outfit was made for me. I went back into the dressing room changed back brought my things to the counter and Kurt rung me up.

"$56.37." he told me as he bagged the dress and shoes.

"Wow, that's it?" I asked

"You get a discount." He told me proudly. I handed him his money he hugged me quickly before he handed me my bags.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Bye." He hollered as went off to the back of the store. I made my way back home threw my belongings down and started on my glee homework. I have no clue what song I should do for the assignment he said pick a song that welcomes you to the group that grabs you and invites you. I'll sing Bleeding Love that's perfect. I found it quickly on my iPod plugged it into the speakers and began to practice.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love._

As I choked out those last few words I began to remember more and more one thing I remembered was when Finn proposed I began crying my eyes out I didn't believe a love like this exists. I don't want to know that I had a love like this and just let it crumble away. I wish I could remember everything to maybe feel like I could get what we had back, what I want, what I need. Tomorrow was the last day till Prom and I was going to make it count. My dad's called me down for dinner I scarfed it down and then made my way to bed.

_The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up earlier than usual threw on a sundress and a pair of wedges and headed out. I went over to Finn and Kurt's house. Kurt was outside on the porch sipping tea with a nice big smile on his face.

"Why hello Rachel!" he squealed as he ran across the lawn. I smiled at him.

"Is Finn up yet?" I asked while giving him a hug.

"I dunno. He should be we have to go to school in 2 hours." He answered

"Can I go up and see him?" I asked him sweetly.

He nodded opened the door and gestured me inside. I kicked off my heels and tip toed up the stairs to Finn's room the door was open a crack I peered in to see him sleeping like a little baby. I placed my wedges by his dresser and quietly made my way into his room. I shut the door and went over to him and watched him sleep it was quite soothing to me. I smiled and laid beside him just smiling at him. His eyes flung open and looked surprised I snuggled into his chest he let out a sigh.

"Now there's the Rachel I know and love." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"I remember." I said into his chest. He held me tighter and we laid there for a while till Kurt came in to get Finn.

"It's time to get up Finn." He wailed as he flung the curtains open. "You too Rach."

I giggled while Finn was holding my hand with a finger over his mouth telling me to stop laughing I couldn't I was just too happy. He continues telling me to shush but it just wouldn't do so he pulled me close and planted a kiss on my lips. Kurt ripped the sheets off the bed just as Finn planted his lips on mine.

"We have 20 minutes!" Kurt demanded. I jumped out of the bed slipped on my wedges and fixed my hair.

"I'm going to go get dressed." He stated. I nodded and headed out

"wait." He grabbed my hand spun me around and kissed me. "Now you can go."

I laughed and ran to find Kurt he was in the kitchen cooking Finn's breakfast.

"So you to together again?" he asked as he fried Finn's food.

"Who's back together?" Finn blurts.

"I'd better be going."

"You don't have to we can drive you too school today.

"I need to grab my bag."

"We can stop there on the way." he finished as he scarfed down the rest of his food.

"It's fine just pick me up from my house." I ran across the lawn and sprinted to my house. I had enough time to grab my purse and freshen up before I heard the horn honk. To my surprise it was Santana and Mercedes.

"Quinn told me this was where you were staying." Mercedes honked the horn.

"Get in!" she yelled.

I pulled on my phone and texted Finn

"**SEE YOU AT SCHOOL M & S PICKED ME UP."**

He replied soon after:

"**I HOPE SO ;)." **I giggled at the text.

"Sexting?" Santana questioned.

Mercedes broke out in song jamming to whatever was on the radio.

"Yeah, sure lets go with that."

"Boyfriend, Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

"Awwww."

"It's ok you have Brittany." I told her.

"How did you know that?" she asked

"Lucky guess."

We pulled into the school Finn was waiting for me leaned up against his car. I smiled as he noticed me we climbed out of the car told Mercedes and Santana I'd see them later. He came up to me and reached for my hand I shook my head

"I'm Jaia remember?" he shook his head but I knew he remembered.

"Today most of the day we have glee club practice getting ready for Prom and Sectionals."

"Great."

"Shall we?" he asked

I giggled and we made our way to the auditorium. was standing there looking very depressed.

"Alright so I talked to Rachel's dads she won't be here for a while." He stated everybody sighed and whined.

"What are we going to do?" I asked very curious to know their answers.

"I think we should give her solo to Jaia she has such amazing voice." Santana and Mercedes suggested.

"I don't think my voice is Nationals material."

"You have an amazing voice." Finn raved

"Any song suggestions?" asked

"What about Give your Heart a Break?" he added.

"I heard that song the other day it's a great song." Quinn added

"I suppose."

The rest of glee club they had me practicing. I was ready for Prom even though I wasn't going with my fiancé. We headed off Lunch glee club got out of school early today because we had to get ready and practice for Prom. I saw Jake at Lunch he sat down at the table with me.

"Hey Baby." He said in a smooth silky voice.

"Um, I'm not your Baby." I mimicked

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not were just going to Prom together."

"I hope we can have something more."

"I have a boyfriend." I stated

"Oh?"

"Yeah so if you'll excuse me I'll see you tonight at prom." I grabbed my food and went to find Santana.

"Hey Jaia." Someone murmured in my ear.

"Hey."

"Close your eyes I got to show you something." I closed my eyes as the voice instructed me. The voice grabbed my hand spun me around and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Finn?" I asked

"How'd you know?" he asked

"Women's intuition." I opened my eyes to see Finn holding a red rose and smiling up at me.

"Good one."

"Why thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure." We made our way to the parking lot to find the rest of the glee clubbers jamming out to something they were getting into it.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

And then Artie started wrapping and I knew this was getting good.

_Man work that sh*t_

_I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round_

_Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning_

_And all of my cars start with the push up a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it_

_Switched the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it_

_Don't need my name on my show_

_You can tell it I'm ballin'_

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could've saw_

_But sad to say it's over for_

_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_

_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now ask me who they want_

_So you can go and take that little piece of sh*t with you_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

"Wow, you guys are amazing!" I squealed

"Really?" Artie asked I nodded.

"WHO'S READY FOR PROM?" I chanted we all cheered climbed into our cars and headed off to our houses. Finn drove me home I smiled as we pulled up to my driveway.

"Bye see you later." I told him kissed him on the cheek and ran up my driveway. He stuck his head out of the window and hollered.

"Love you!" he said the words that I've been wondering about because do I really love him? But right now it feels right to do.

"Love you too!" I yelled back as those words escaped my mouth his face lit up like the fourth of July. I watched him drive away before entering my house. I let out a huge squeal before running upstairs to get ready for one of the best nights of my life. I turned on the radio and they were playing "Sister Rosetta by the Noisettes." I began singing along to it as I got ready. I began prancing around humming to the song. I laid everything out just in time for the song to finish. They played the perfect shower song "I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson." I sang the song as I jumped on the shower.

_**1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

My fingers and toes were beginning to look like prunes so I decided to get out. I pulled my robe on and ran downstairs to get some food to munch on. My Dad's were just about to bring me a bag of Ruffles and some dip and I lemonade when I interrupted them on the stairs.

"Thanks!" I grabbed the tray and bolted back up to my room. I began eating the chips and I lied on my bed singing along to the radio when I drifted off.

_**3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Rachel wake up! We need to get you ready!" someone screamed shaking me over and over. I opened my eyes slowly to find Quinn all dolled out ready for prom. Her dress had short sleeves full of gems that accented her bright yellow dress.

"You have an whole 30 minutes before we go to dinner!" she added

"Oh, alright."

"I'll do your hair and makeup go get into your dress!" she demanded. I bolted upright grabbed my dress and slipped into it. She threw my shoes at me I slipped them on and she whisked me away to the bathroom. She made to small braids connected them in the back she left the rest of my hair down. She didn't do much makeup wise a little blush some eye shadow to match my dress. Handed me a clutch stuffed a lip gloss and my phone in it and we headed out.

My dad's snapped pictures as we made our way downstairs. They hugged me gushed about how beautiful I looked and then we left the house. Outside on the lawn he stood there the handsomest man I'd ever seen before.

"I clean up good don't i?" he asked I nodded.

"You look stunning you're so beautiful Rach." He told me as his lips met mine.

"Hey Rachel." Puck said from behind.

"Hey you look spiffy." I told him. He had on the exact opposite of what he wore last year instead of white jacket black shirt he had black jacket and white shirt with a bright yellow bow tie to match Quinn's dress.

"Why thank you doesn't Quinn look beautiful?" I nodded while he spun her around.

"Shall we get going?" Finn asked we all loaded into Finn's car. He took us to breadsticks we had dinner. Everyone was just very excited about prom so we all ate fairly fast. Puck and Finn paid and we headed back out. Finn smiled as headed out and he gently intertwined his hand in mind.

"You know I said I loved you and I can say it again." He murmured in my ear.

"Okay."

"I love you." He kissed my lips gently as he finished his statement

"Love you too." I kissed him again wrapping my arms around his neck.

We made our way back into the car and we drove to school. The gymnasium was getting packed we could tell we made our way to the dinosaur decorated gymnasium Brittany had mentioned to us the theme was dinosaurs.

"Let's Party!"

"I'll be write back were up first." Puck said as he made his way to the stage.

They were all up there their backs turned to us and the music started playing. Me and Quinn cheered for the song.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like _

_nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"WOOOOOOOOO!" we screamed.

"Finn what are you singing?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Finn got up on the stage smiled and waved at me.

"I dedicate this song to my fiancée Rachel. I love you." I smiled and mouthed I love you too back to him. The music began I knew exactly what song it was he picked my favorite song.

_i've waited a hundred years._

_but i'd wait a million more for you._

_nothing prepared me for_

_what the privilege of being yours would do._

_if i had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_if i had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_i would have known what i was living for all along._

_what i've been living for._

_your love is my turning page,_

_where only the sweetest words remain._

_every kiss is a cursive line,_

_every touch is a redefining phrase._

My eyes began to swell and my eyes filled up with tears. He smiled at me and continued my song.

_i surrender who i've been for who you are,_

_for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_if i had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_well, i would have known what I've been living for all along._

_what i've been living for._

_though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_when i saw you, well, i knew we'd tell it well._

_with a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

He jumped off stage after being applauded ran towards me I met him in the middle of the floor. He smiled I wrapped my arms around him and he crushed his lips against mine.

"Marry me." He pleaded

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes." I kissed him again and again everybody was shocked except the people who knew who I was.

"Now it's my turn." I smiled he lead me up to the stage.

"Hey all, I hope you enjoy my song." I stated

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_And the parks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_

They applauded and I made my way back down to Finn. He smiled and we went to get seated when Jake made his way over to me and whisked me to the dance floor I think Santana and Someone else was singing "love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez.

He was the worst dancer I'd ever seen even my Finn danced better than him. He murmured the worst things in my ear I even stomped on his foot. The rendition of this song was amazing but I wanted it to end so I could go back to My Finn. The song ended and I made my way over and we sat down and discussed the wedding.

"I know what our wedding song should be." He stated

"Turning Page?" I asked

"Yeah, it's the perfect song."

"I love you."

"Love you more." He told as he kissed me

**GET READY! REVIEW I KNOW I DIDN'T FINISH PROM IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL IN THE NEXT ONE AND SOMRTHING EPIC IS GOING TO HAPPEN YOU WAIT AND SEE. :) 3**

**LOVE YA, Islandcutie**


End file.
